scroll of Kages
by sleepers4u
Summary: After returning from the nights event and becaming a new genin, Naruto stumble upon a scroll. A scroll with the kanji for Kage. What's in the scroll and how can it help him becoming the best?
1. among the kages

**I do not own Naruto and this is my first fic so please review.**

...

Ch.1 Among the Kages

Today was an emotionally taxing day for Naruto Uzumaki. First he fail the genin exam, then he found out that the reason why that everybody hates him is because he held the Kyuubi no Yoko. They believe that he was the fox itself not the container but the fox! What's worse was that he learn that while doing the suppose make up _test _to become a genin.

The test was to steal the forbidden **scroll of sealing** from the Hokage building and learn a jutsu from it. But in the end it was a fake test from _Mizuki_ so that he can be blame and _Mizuki_ can run off with it.

Before that can happen Iruka sensei caught him and demand him to explain why he stole the scroll. He did and Iruka sensei quickly understood that this whole thing was created by _Mizuki_.

_Mizuki_ quickly caught to them and try to get the scroll. That's how he learns that he was the container for the fox, from the _teme_. In the end Iruka tells him that he was not the fox and that he believe in him. He became a genin by defeating Mizuki with a jutsu the **Kage Bushin** he learn from the scroll. He was happy, another person believes in him. Yet many other still do not believe in him nor care about him.

He reaches to the door and opens to his small messy one bedroom and one bathroom apartment. He took off his beloved orange jumpsuit and throw at the worn couch. He turns on the lights and went into the kitchen. Before he can get some ramen, there on his table is a large scroll.

"what the..." he exclaim with his eyes widen and his brows rise in a look of surprise on his face.

The scroll was almost as large as the **scroll of sealing** only few inches smaller. With red as its main color, almost like the color of blood. On the scroll is a square piece of paper that held the end of the scroll. There on the piece of paper is a kanji for **kage** on it.

'_This must be a present from jiji for passing and had some super awesome jutsu's in it.' _He thought with a look of eagerness on his face.

He opens it and suddenly everything went black.

_..._

_A young woman by the age of eighteen with long brown hair tilted her head and sigh. _

_Then with her eyes closed said in a resign tone "Hokage sama…"_

_There, sleeping in his chair with his head on the desk with drool dripping from his mouth was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. With medium length spiky golden blond hair, and with him is his leaf headband on his forehead. As well as wearing a short sleeve crimson trench coat with black flames on the bottom with the kanji for sixth on his back over his jonin vests. Under that vest was an orange jumpsuit with a pair of black jonin pants. _

_"…Hinata more ramen please..." He mumbles with a goofy grin on his face._

_The young woman sighs again by action of her Hokage. She knows that her Hokage would do anything to protect the village and his precious people, but some time... _

_"Hokage Sama...ONEE SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The young woman loudly pretends to exclaim with a small mischievous smile on her face._

_Naruto head shot up sudden and said with a worry voice. "Look! Hina hime see I'm working, not napping! Nope, not napping at all, see!"_

_She tries keeping her composer but on the inside she was laughing as Naruto scramble with the paperwork. Then he pauses for a moment and narrows his eyes and said. "…wait..." _

_He looks around the room and did it a second time to make sure. He turns his head and settles on the young woman. _

_"That was mean Hanabi chan." He said with arm cross against his chest and his eyes closed with a pout on his face. _

_... _

_"Mizukage sama ther-." A young woman said but was stop before she can finish her sentence. _

_There sat was Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing a sea green sleeveless haori with waves on the bottom with the Uzumaki spiral on his back. Under that were a black jumpsuit and a pair of orange pants. With long spiky blonde hair and a kiri hunter nin mask adjusted to the side of his head. Cerulean blue eyes and whisker marking on each of his cheeks, he said with a large cheeky grin. "Ni, Haku chan I told you to call me Naruto. What sort of husband would I be if I keep letting you call me Sama all the time?"_

_…_

_"yo, if you stay for the show, our Raikage, Mr. Nine-." The dark skin heavily built man was punch by a beautiful blond woman before he could finish his rapping._

_"Shut up B! I'm sick of your rapping!" the blonde woman exclaim with her eyes narrow and brows fro into a look of anger._

_Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was wearing a blue rip sleeve trench coat with black lightning running through it and a single o-katana strap to his back, over a long sleeve black shirt. He also wears a pair of black pants with orange strips on the side. Spiky golden blonde and tan skin with whisker marking on his face, he nodded sagely. _

_"You're no better Naruto!" she exclaim with still with a look of anger on her face._

_Then she closed her eyes held her breath for a moment then exhales it out._

_She sighs and said. "Why did I marry you Naruto?"_

_"…Because of my hot bod, Yugito chan?" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle._

_Yugito roll her eyes at that statement._

_…._

_"Look how the village grew…Gaara, you would have loved it." Naruto said with his eyes narrow slightly and his cerulean eyes dim and a sad smile grace his face. _

___He was wearing a high collar white sleeveless long coat with bellowing clouds on it. Under it was a sand jonin vest without the shoulder guards on it. The vest covers most of his chest but you can still see the orange shirt under it and also wear a pair of orange jonin pants._

_"He would, and it's all thanks for you to becoming the Kazekage." A woman with sandy blonde hair with four pigtails on top, and with a black dress and a large fan strap to her back said._

_"Thank you Tema chan." He said as his eyes becoming brighter and smile became larger._

_…_

_"Tsuchikage sama!" said by a young ninja as he tries to help holding back the advancing force. _

_The Tsuchikage was one Naruto Namikaze, wearing a large earthly brown jacket over his jonin vest. Under it was a red shirt and a pair of red orange pants. _

_"Tell her that I always keep my promises." He said with a slight grin on his grim cover face. _

_Naruto jump over and into the army that many of his men are trying to hold back._

_"TSUCHIKAGE SAMA!" The young ninja exclaim loudly as he tries to remember the message Naruto convey to him._

_….._

_Naruto Uzumaki sat on a bench looking over a whirlpool the lake was producing. He was wearing a clack trench coat with red swirls all over and the Uzumaki symbol on his back along with a large scroll strap to him. Under the trench coat were an orange sweat jacket and a pair of dark orange pants._

_"So , What are you up to?" Red headed girl wearing a pair of glasses on her face and a smile that convey happiness ask. _

_"Oi, what's up Karin?" Naruto said as he turns his head. _

_"What's up? What's up with you?" Karin said with a slight frown from her face._

_"Oh, I'm just thinking of what it means being a Kage when I was young and stuff." Naruto said with tilted head and a thoughtful expression on his face. _

_"Who knows?" Karin said with her eyes closed and a shrug. Naruto Shrug as well and they both watch the whirlpool._

_….._

_And every thing, once again fade to black. _


	2. Deals with memories

**Naruto does not belong to me. sighs, so please review.**

...

Ch.2 Deals with memories

The first thing that Naruto notice when he woke up was that it was Freaking bright outside. Plus being dizzy, being hungry, and having a massive head ach was not a good thing to start the morning with. He lay on his kitchen floor for a moment to get all senses back to normal. Once that was done, he gathers his thought on what happen with the scroll.

_'Okay what the heck just happen to me?'_ He thought with his eyes narrow into slits and tilted his head.

Now that he thought of it, why has still on the ground? He got up with massive difficulty, as his head still hurt, and pulls up a chair and sat on it. He sat there and stares at the scroll that was on his table for a long time.

_'Okay so the scroll basically contain different lifetime of experience of me as different kages.'_ Naruto thought as he continues to stare at the scroll.

_'Now the question is that, why did the scroll have MY memories? And HOW did it get here?'_ as he continues to think.

He came up with several different reasons of why it here and a couple of how's but still no hard facts. He knows there are times where he wishes for do over's and save as many of his precious's as he can. He just doesn't know if this is real or not. He sighs and lean back on his chair crane his head and saw his jumpsuit. He lean too far back and fell back and hit the floor. He quickly got up and scramble to his beloved orange jumpsuit.

"My beloved Jumpy Chan! How I miss you so!" He loudly proclaim as he rub his cheeks on his orange jumpsuit.

"Daddy would never leave you again!" he proclaims again as tears begin flood his eyes.

"So proclaim the super awesome, sexy ninja, Naruto!" With his fist raise and head held up high as he loudly yells to heavens.

Then his stomach grumbles, as he hasn't eaten since yesterday. He put down his jumpsuit and gets the instant ramen from his cupboard. He turns on the stove on and set the kettle. As he waits for the water to finish boiling he continues to think. He sighs and looks back at the scroll and thought. _'Meh, as Shikamaru quotes "troublesome" indeed.' _

_'I'm not going to take a gift from a horse's mouth but…still.'_ He thought as he still waits for the boiling water.

Some people died, some people live, and some people just don't exist at all. As he did some cross reference with his different memories. Like one friend died in one memory and doesn't exist in another. You know this person from a memory but that person has a different personality in another. Even though, he did accomplish his dream of being the Hokage but he also became different kages as well. How He became those kages was a different matter entirely. Now he does not know what to do with no goal in sight. He sat there for a few moments to take all that in as thought over it. Then the kettle whistles, he got up and pour it into his ramen. He sat back down and sighs as he waits for the three minutes for the ramen to become ready.

"Meh, I wish have some super awesome jutsu or seal that can instantly make ramen ready." he says as his eyes closed and his arm cross in a resign tone.

Wait a minute...He does have a super awesome jutsu that instantly make ramen ready!

"Yah! Ta!" He said as he jumps out of his chair and went to his ramen.

He grabs the cup and forms the hand seals and _tries_ to do the jutsu. Tries as in, the ramen exploding on his face when he pours too much chakra into it.

"Gah! My face! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto says as he rolls on the ground.

He rolls around until his healing factor kicks in and heals him in seconds. He got up and cleans himself from the mess of a failure of an attempt. Okay he now knows that his chakra controls suck ass so bad that he can't even do that simple jutsu. He simple sighs and got another ramen cup. He probably can't do most of his high level jutsu as well or jutsu that cost kage level chakra. He knows that the amount of chakra he have is the same level of that of a jonin. But maybe not that of Kakashi sensei level. He might be able to do some wind element jutsu but that's probable it. Speaking of kakashi sensei, what is he going to do with team seven? Sakura is a fangirl, he _shudders_, and Sasuke is still a_ teme_ and not a revenge driven psycho yet. He needs to get stronger to save as many of his friends as he can and maybe… yeah that's it. He'll become better, the best, the best kage then all of his incarnation combine!

"Hell yeah! I'll become the best, most awesomeness, Kage there is in the elemental nation! Better then Hokage, better then Kazekage, better then Mizukage, Better Raikage, better then Tsuchikage, and better then Uzukage!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. "I'll be the best!"

He got a week left before team assignment. So he got to train hard. He got up quickly, put on his orange jumpsuit and head out of the door. Completely forgetting his ramen.


	3. A starting point

** I wish I own Naruto but sadly I don't. Anyways, please review.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Jutsu **

**"Buuji/summoning talking"**

**_'Buuji/summoning thinking' _**

…

Ch.3 A starting point

He knows that when he destroys a** Kage Bushin**, he'll get all of the **bushin **memories back to him. That's why the **Kage Bushin **was such a favorite training method for him to use. He move quickly through the streets and headed to the training ground by passing many villagers during his run, but he did not as quickly as he like.

_'Man! I need to get back to shape!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he run.

When he reaches to the training grounds, he calls as many **Kage Bushin** as he can.

"Okay! Fifty of you would work on chakra control, you'll be known as team Awesome." Naruto said as he pointed to a group of **Kage Bushin**.

"You guys over there would go to the library and read as many books of our timeline as you can. You'll be team Shock and another fifty over there would work on seals well be team Awe." Naruto finish as he pointed to another group of **Kage Bushins**.

"Team Awesome! Ten of you will be working on tree walking, another ten would be working on water walking, and another ten would be working on leaf balancing. The other ten would do the **Rasengan** and the last ten would keep watch on the ten that are doing the **Rasengan**." Naruto said as he looks at team Awesome.

"Team Shock! Ten of you would read on the current happenings of the village, another ten of you will be looking on the information of the other shinobi villages and another ten will be looking into all the information we have on the current clans. The last twenty will be listening on the rumors and checking the Bingo books." Naruto said when he pointed at team Shock.

"Team Awe! All of you will practice hand writing and different type of seals that we know." Naruto said when he turns to team Awe.

"Also use the **Orioke no jutsu** to disguise yourselves, so that people won't get suspicious." Naruto call out to all of them,

All the clones quickly call. "Hai's." in agreement with the original. All except one and the clone spoke. "What would you be boss doing, boss?"

Then Naruto stomach grumbles. He raise his hand to the back of his head, chuckle nervously and said. "I guess that I still haven't eaten yet."

The clone spoke in an angry tone. "What the hell! You get to eat and all of us has to work our butt off?"

"Well then, there something you need to see then." Naruto said with his eyes close.

"What?" the clone said with a suspicious tone.

"MY FIST!" Naruto said as his right fist flash and punch the clone and the clone poof into smoke when the attack hit it.

The memories flooded to him, and then everything begins to fade into darkness and the last thing he thought was. _'Oops.' _

The Rest of the **Kage Bushins** sighs and drags the original away.

...

Naruto woke up in dark, damp sewer like place. With running water on the ground. In front of him was a giant cage. With a piece of paper on it with the kanji for seal.

Then suddenly a booming voice spoke behind the cage that is filling with darkness. **"What the hell did you think you were doing fleshbag!"**

"Sh-shut up! What the hell are you talking about fuzzbutt?" Naruto said with a look of pride that seems to look hurt.

**"Are you an idiot? Without me you wou**ld have died when you assimilate all those memories!" Said the voice from before.

The voice came from a beautiful girl about his age only a few years older. With long crimson hair, fox ears on top of her head and nine beautiful swishing crimson tails behind her. Wearing a crimson haori over an orange yukata. On her neck was a collar with six kanji for each element on it.

"And I seem to recall that you like my butt." She smirks.

Naruto spoke the most intelligent thing that came to his mind at the moment. "….W-wha?"

"Your surprise that I'm girl, right?" she asks Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head quickly.

"Is it because of my name Kurama? Or is it because I was a mass corporal from of chakra or a giant fox?" Karuma ask as she looks at Naruto.

There was silence.

"Well speak up Naruto." Kurama said in a tone that doesn't sound amuse.

"What the hell! What happen to the giant Fox that was always angry at me and not a super sexy girl in front of me?" Naruto exclaim loudly.

"What? Did you think that you were the only one affected by those memories?" Kurama said when looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckle nervously and said. "….Yeah."

"….idiot." She said.

"Anyways we're off topic, I'm still angry at you." She said in a annoy tone.

"Sorry Karu chan." Naruto apologizes.

"Sorry doesn't cover it! I woke and what do I see? Your mind breaking apart by all those memories and I have to filter most of them!" Kura said as she looks angrily at Naruto.

"Ah, sorry?" Naruto apologizes again.

Her face soften and said. "You're an idiot but you're my idiot and it seems we're going to be stuck together for a long time."

"It's just like marriage, except we can't divorce because we don't like each other." She said as she sighs.

"M-marriage?" Naruto stammer out.

"The definition of marriage is the union of a man and woman and we're basically the most unionists as two people can." Kura said with a single eyebrow rise.

"Oh…." Naruto said quietly.

3, 2, 1…

"WHAT?" Naruto suddenly seem too exploded.

"I'm not going to explain it again, besides we talking about you." She said with her arms closed.

"You were very lucky that you have me and your kekkei genkai or-." She was stop by Naruto before she can finish.

"Wait! I have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto ask.

Kura eyes blink and said. "Why yes, you didn't Know?"

"No! And what is it!" Naruto said eagerly.

"You should have Known about that….weird. Anyway it's regeneration." Kura said with look a perplex on her face.

"Hey isn't that the power that I have by being a jinchuriki?" Naruto ask confusedly.

"No. Your Jinchuriki ability was a greater manipulation of my chakra." She said as she looks at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said with still a look of confusion on his face.

She sighs and said. "Your jinchuriki ability allows you to use and shape my chakra into different objects or form. As my chakra is more denser then yours."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Then, how come couldn't do that before?" Ask Naruto.

"I didn't like you before." Kura answer truefully.

Naruto just pouted.

"As I was saying, you kekkei Genkai is the power of regeneration you inherited from the Uzumaki blood." Kura said to Naruto.

Then Naruto thought and spoke. "Then how come the rest of the Uzumaki doesn't have the same ability?"

"Well, it's because the Uzumaki blood created new and unique Kekkei Genkai for each member when they are born." Kura said to answer Naruto question.

"For example, your mothers Kekkei Genkai allow her to form chakra chains and Karin's Kekkei Genkai allows her to feel, see, and sense chakra better then anyone." Kura continue.

"Yours Kekkei Genkai heals any wound, any injure, and any damage that came to you and leave no trace of it. You can withstand any poison, fix nerves, reattach muscle, and grow back any body part that is damage or lost. And the more chakra you pour, the faster it heals." Karu finish.

"Wow." Was all Naruto can said to that.

"It's very strange though, you should have known that as you time as Uzukage." Kura said while thinking.

"Well…. I wasn't paying attention at the time." Naruto said as he chuckle nervously.

Kura spoke the truest word at the moment. "….Typical."

"Back to the original subject, you were lucky that you have me to filter those memories and you Kekkei Genkai to heal those nerve cells. So DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Kura said as she berates Naruto.

"Owch." Naruto said as he rubs the bump on his head.

Naruto was still rubbing the bump on his head when he spoke. "Since we here… can I use you chakra like last time?"

"I would… if I could." She answers with a shrug.

"What did you mean if you could!" Naruto ask loudly with large eyes.

She pointed at the collar and said. "See this. This stops me from allowing you to access all my chakra at once only a few at a time."

"Damn it!" Was all he can say.

Suddenly the seal on the cage begin to burn. Naruto look with shock on his face. The seal finish burning leaving a gaping hole where it once was. Karu grin at the sight.

"Well, will you look at that!" Kura said with a grin still plaster on her face.

"Does that mean your free now?" Naruto said with a look of shock still on his face.

"Probable not, but it's a step." Kura said with a soft smile.

"Anyways, you need to get going you're forgetting something." She told Naruto.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about the ramen!" Naruto said wildly

"YOUR TRAINING YOU IDIOT!" Kura yell angrily at Naruto.

"Heh, oh yeah." Naruto answer nervously.

They stare at each other for a moment when Naruto started to fade away.

"Hey Kura chan I'll change this place, it look to emoish to my taste." Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

Karu had to smile at the comment.

"Thanks." She and answer back with a smile of her own.

"There's no problem that can't be fix by the super, awesome, sexy, kage, Naruto!" Naruto answer back Kura while doing the nice guy pose.

Kura giggle at the statement and the anttic.

"Don't forget to look at the scroll when you get home." Kura told Naruto.

"Oh, yeah the scroll…." Naruto said as he begins to remember the scroll.

Before he can completely fade away, Karu spoke. "Also Naruto, I don't mind sharing you."

That left Naruto spurttering as he completely fades away.

Kura stare at the spot where Naruto was for a few second. Already she can see the changes begin.

"So are you the first guardian?" Kura ask.

There coming out the shadow was a tall man. Nearly six foot tall, with spiky blonde hair and a leaf headband on his forehead. Cerulean blue eyes, large fox like smile and three whisker mark on each of his cheek. Wearing a crimson trench coat with black flames at the bottom with the kanji's of sixth on his back. Over a jonin vest and under the vest was an orange jumpsuit while wearing a pair of black jonin pants.

He answers happily. "Of coarse Kura chan! If he wants to use your chakra, he'll have to go through us first!"

…

When Naruto woke up, it was already mid day. There was no **Kage Bushin** in sight. His stomach grumbles again. He shrugs and heads to Ichiruka.


	4. To meet again

**If I own Naruto, things would totally be different in the manga/anime. Yet sadly I don't. So I ask of thee, please review.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

"**Buuji/summoning talking"**

'_**Buuji/summoning thinking'**_

…..

Ch.4 To meet again

Naruto walk through the village. Ignoring many of the glares coming from the villagers as he thought upon what Kura Chan said the conversation about him, his mind, his kekkai genkai, and Kura Chan wiliness to share him.

He face turn red on the last on the last one.

Then he felt a very familiar chakra nearby. He turns to a nearby corner, and disappears.

…..

Hinata Hyuga had a regular morning. She woke up to a beautiful dawn. Put on her clothes without the branch family help (she didn't want to burden them). Then she checks her appearance on the mirror. She was beautiful girl with short, dark blue hair and fair skin. With the clan dojutsu, Byakugan, white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them and a kind looking smile. She checks her appearance again and heads out of her room.

She greeted her sister with a smile but was meted with a silent glance. She was saddened by that, as they weren't as close as they use too. They walk to the dining room in silence.

On the way she saw her older cousin and tries to give him a good morning greeting. He replied with a glared to her attempted greeting. She was also sad that they weren't in good terms as they use to, before his father died and her kidnapping by Kumo. Sometimes, she still blame herself on being kidnapping, because if she was never kidnap, then her uncle would still be alive and her cousin wouldn't be as angry and talking about fate all the time.

She and her sister reach the dining room and greet their father. He replied back in his cold tone. Her relationship with her father was never the same after her mother died. Ever since then he would constant belittle her during their time training together. But now he trains her sister more then her. Yet, even after that she still love her father, she still love her sister, she still love her cousin, and she still love her family.

They ate their breakfast in silence and once they were done, the excuse themselves.

She went to her juken instructor and train on till a few hours before mid day. She excuses herself and headed inside to take a bath after training. After she finishes and clothes herself again, she heads out to find and stal- …urm… LOOKING AFTER! Yeah! That's it, looking after her favorite person, Naruto, from afar.

But when she head out, she completely forgot to eat lunch.

….

She waited by the corner near the Ramen shop that Naruto loves to go eat. She saw him walking toward the Ramen shop, and then he sudden made a turn at a corner disappear. She turns her head and turn on her Byakugan to find Naruto. He was nowhere in sight. She sighs, turn off her Byakugan and turn her head, and when she did she came face to face with him.

She look at him; wearing his usual orange color jumpsuit. Glowing tan skin can be seen with his nice strong hands. Beautiful cerulean blue eyes that always show kindness and compassion with spiky golden blond hair that seem to shoot everywhere. Three whiskers like marking on each of his cheek, giving him the expression of a fox. With traces of baby fat making his face slightly round. Also with his trade mark fox like grin that complement his fox like whiskers.

Now that she thinks of it; his eyes look different. They still have the kindness and compassion, yet they seem softer and harder. There's more passion and pain in the eyes before.

"Hinata?"

But he was still her Naruto. The boy she loves. Since they were young and still in the academy. The person that never gives up, unlike her, the person, which will always cheer her up with his smile, the person that always made her laugh with his antics, and the person that will never judge nor belittle her. The person that can make her happy.

"Hinata?"

"N-Naruto Kun?" She studder out quickly.

"It is you Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly.

"H-hai N-Naruto K-kun." She replied back as panic was started to build in her.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto ask as he looks at her deeper.

"…." Was all she can say as she tries to think of an excuse to say to Naruto as to why she was there.

Then suddenly a grumbling sound came out of nowhere.

"Heh…I guess still haven't eaten yet." Naruto chuckle nervously.

"Hey! I know lets go to Ichiruka's together!" Naruto suddenly yell out.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet, have you?" Naruto ask.

Hinata shook her head quickly with a no gesture.

"Great!" Naruto exclaim as he took her hand and led her to the shop.

She was turning red real fast by Naruto as he asks her to lunch, almost making her faint with joy of their not-date. Right there and then, she promise herself that she would not faint by anything else Naruto says.

Then suddenly Naruto said. "You know we can call this a date!"

A d-date? Okay, she can't handle this anymore. She promptly fainted and the last thing she heard was Naruto calling her name.

…..

"Hinata!" Naruto yell as he quickly caught her in his arms.

He sighs; Hinata is extremely cute at her shy stage but he doesn't know how much he can handle her fainting all the time when she's near him. He smiles as he stroke her sleeping face that has a smile on it. He remembers, never really noticing her back when he was a regular genin still shouting about his goal of being Hokage. Back then he thought that there was nobody that cares about him. But he was wrong, she was the one that always love him. He use to thought she was weird…well he still thought she was weird sometimes, but it was only because she was shy and have self confidence issues. She thought that she was weak, but he didn't think that. He believes that she have her own strength. She believes she isn't quit as pretty as Sakura or Ino but he thinks she is wrong. She is a different beauty then the one Sakura and Ino is. He couldn't believe that he was that dense to not see her feelings for him.

The girl that always cares and believes in him. She was a special person in his eyes. That's why it pains him when he sees her sad or hurt. Like the time Pein attack Konoha during his Hokage timeline. She nearly dies trying to help him and confess her feelings to him. But in the end, she was alive and thats is what matter the most. After the war, they started dating, he fell in love and eventually they marry. Even when during the other timeline, she remains a good friend when he fell in love with other girls. Always supporting him and helping him. So now he have a chance to help her get stronger. He'll help all of them get stronger then before.

he sighs and carry her to the ramen shop.

...

Hinata was warm and safe. She had a nice dream of Naruto asking her out. It was a good dream and trying to remember more details as she scoot closer to her pillow.

"Hinata?"

Wait a minute... pillows don't talk. Her eyes shot open quickly and found herself holding on to Naruto's arm.

"S-sorry!" Hinata stammer out with a red face and while trying to get her hand off him.

"Well, look likes our little Naruto kuns date has finally woken up." said the older man in the kitchen.

"Now, now tou san, don't tease the young couple so much." said the young woman in the kitchen.

"Ojij, Ayame Neesan!" Naruto said toward the father, daughter due with his embarrass face red.

"Just kidding." Ayame luagh at the young couple.

"A-anyways, how was your day Hinata?" Naruto ask with an akward scratch behind his head.

"I-it was f-fine." Hinata replied simply.

There was silience in the air.

Then suddenly Hinata apologize. "I-I'm s-sorry that y-you d-didn't pass N-Naruto K-kun."

Naruto blink then said. "But I did pass."

It was Hinata turn to blink and spoke in slight shock tone. "H-how?"

Then Naruto begain to tell the story of how he pass and the whole evolement with the Mizuki incident with wild gesture and leaving off about the Scroll of Kages. After that they hit it off and talk for a long time. by the they finish it was already noon.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to train together tomorrow?" Naruto ask nervously.

"Y-yes N-Naruto kun!" Hinata stammer out with a large smile on her face.

They wave each other by and went their seprate ways, knowing that they will see each other tomorrow.


	5. Meeting in the scroll

Upon my arrival of my apartment, I saw a figure sitting at my table.

It was Naruto.

"What up my bro beyond time and space?" I ask him.

He sighs and said. "I relies that I am own by someone name Kishimoto and that you don't own me, Sleeps."

I look at him and said. "I know that Naruto, but dude that sound so gay just now."

"O-oh yeah! Well you're so gay that when Orochimaru call his lover out of the room, you came out!" Naruto said angrily.

I was so shock by that, the only thing that I can think was: "Oh yeah! Well…YOUR MOM!"

He gasps, and then he became angry and says. "YOU WANNA FIGHT PUNK!"  
"Bring. It. On."

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking_'

**Jutsu**

**"Buuji/summoning talking"**

**_'Buuji/summoning thinking'_**

...

Ch. 5 Meeting in the scroll

Upon the arrival of his apartment, he yawns. Today was a good day. He and karu came to an understanding. With her help things would be_ sooo_ much easier. But it sucks that he wouldn't be able to use her chakra like when he was in his Hokage timeline. But he still can't believe that Karu was willing to share him.

'_Yeah, still can't believe that._' He thought as he shakes his head.

He hopes that karu like the new mindscape. With the help of the **Kage Bushin**, training quickly got easier. With multiply clones running around train his chakra control; soon he will be able to do some of his more intensive jutsus. Not just the basic three, even though they are great jutsu to know.

'_Hopefully I can use my more awesome jutsus soon'_ he sighs.

Then there was the lunch with Hinata. He smirks at the thought. Hinata was always willing to listen to him (unlike some people) which itself was great! And the way she always smiles for him make him happy.

She was a good person that he knows that will always help him and he her. Plus she is cute too, even though he will have to deal with the family later on.

He sighs at the thought of the Hyuga family. That family needs to figure out how to pull that massive stick shove up in their ass out. With all their staring and glaring with their x-ray eyes. As well as their current situation with the whole separate family thing. With the whole family split up into two, main and branch.

They were idiots just like the civilians that believe that he was Karu. Like hell he'll be a girl! (The **Orioke no jutsu** doesn't count.) He wouldn't destroy mountains, create tsunamis, and stood six stories tall over people! (Okay, it might be fun to do those things.) He wouldn't! (Maybe.)  
He sighs again. He, turn his head lazily and saw the scroll on the table. He might as well look into the scroll before he forgot. So he opens it and looks inside.

Inside of the scroll is like storage seal. With six large seal arrays which all are blank where the kanjis should have been, all except one. The first one with the kanji for fire inside of the seal.

Naruto tilted his head and touch the seal.

Then everything went black.

…..

Naruto was disoriented.

He didn't know where he is. He was laying on what it seems like water. So he sat up. He was in a lake of sorts near a waterfall. Then realization drew him, he was at the Valley of the End. Once he relies this, he turn his head to see the two figures carve into the cliffs.

"Yo gaki"

He turns around to see himself. But the person in front of him was not what he had expected. What he thought he would see should have been the same person this morning, but it wasn't. It was indeed a Naruto but not a twelve year old Naruto staring back. But full grown man that look like Naruto, smirking all the while.

It was the Hokage Naruto.

"H-how the hell did I get here?" Naruto exclaim loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you expect gaki? All that knowledge doesn't come without a price you know." Hokage Naruto tried to explain to the younger Naruto.

"WHAT!"

Hokage Naruto clasps his ears and said. "That was almost as loud as Sakura."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A PRICE? WHAT THE HELL IS THE PRICE?"

"Shut-UP! Calm down and let me explain dammed it!" Hokage Naruto yells back angrily.

Hokage Naruto sighs and said. "Look gaki, remember all power comes with a price and this is no different. You should remember that, all of us make sacrifice."

Naruto look down and mumble an apology.

"Anyways, remember the collar that Kura-chan where's?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"You see, the thing is that you won't be able to use her chakra unless you defeat use our pass our tests."

"All I had to do is beat you? That doesn't sound too hard."

hokage Naruto smirk.

"Sure. Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Then he disappears.

Naruto look around frankly to find the other Naruto.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The hokage naruto was above him and tried to kick him at the temple.

Naruto doges at the last second, which Naruto barely miss and felt the wind rushing by him.

He jump a foot away and yell: "So you want to go that way, uh? Alright then; **KAGE BUSHIN**!"

Dozens of Naruto puff into existence and begin to attack the older Naruto. The older Naruto merely smirk and rush into the large crowd of clones. With a high kick, low kick, a punch, a nee, and an elbow; the older naruto fight like a wild whirlwind. Grinning all the while. Then at the corner of his eye he saw something.

"**RASANGAN!**"

it was the young Naruto above him with a bright spiraling ball of chakra aiming at him. The younger naruto flew at the older naruto and hit him squarely at the chest. but suddenly the older naruto puff into a log. before the younger naruto can turn around he heard:

"**RASANGAN**!"

It was the older naruto with **rasangan** of his own and it made contact in the side, by the ribs of the younger naruto.

The younger naruto skided across the surface of the lake while the rest of his clones puff out of exsitence.

The older naruto look down with a serious expression marring his face as he watch the younger naruto try to get up while clutching the side of his ribs.

"Do you remember the price Naruto? Well the price for all that knowledge is that if you cannot defect use; we will take over." The older Naruto calmly said with a frown on his face.

"W-what are you saying?" The younger Naruto ask with a horse voice.

The older Naruto eyes bore into the younger.

"What I am saying is that; if you cannot defect us then one of us, the kages, will take over your body."

The younger Naruto eyes widen at the statement.

"We all have regrets Naruto; I am no different." Hokage Naruto explains. "You are weak Naruto. So, I'll take over and change the time line"

"I'll take over, and change Hinata's fate." The older Naruto eyes dim slightly as he said those words.

"You have no right! This is my body! And the one who will change Hinata's fate will be ME!" The younger said while glaring at the older.

"No right…" The older Naruto said in a near whisper. Then it grew louder and harsher.

"NO RIGHT? YOU KNOW NOTHING! I WAS THERE WHEN HINATA NEARLY DIED BY PEIN! I WAS THERE WHEN THEY BELITTLE HER! I WAS THERE WHEN THEY SHOW CONTEMP WHEN SHE CHOSE TO LOVE ME!" The Naruto said heatedly.

"So don't say I have no right, just don't." The older said, calming down.

"Alright then" The younger straighten up. "I'll just have to beat you then."

The younger rushes at the older calling a clone and begin to form a bright spiraling ball, Pouring all his chakra into this one attack.

"**RASANGAN**!"

It made contact at the stomach of the older Naruto, making him spiraling backwards into the rock. There the older Naruto stayed. Unmoving and still, laying there at the rocks.

"Hump." The older Naruto smirk; then poof into smoke.

The younger turn and suddenly a fist meets his face. Making the younger skidded the surface again. Crash landed in to the shore of the lake. Where he lay there trembling, while trying to get up. The older calmly walk to the younger and look down.

"This time stay down, so give up." The older look at him sadly. "You have no strength left."

"NO! I will not be defected like this!" The younger stare back.

"So, what will you do then?" The older asks.

"Simply, I'll get up! I'll get up and kick your ass! As long as my friends need me; I'll get up! Because my will well never burn!" The younger retorted back at the older.

"Alright then"

The older clutch his fist and pull it back. While the younger close his eyes tightly, waiting for impact. Then the younger felt a flick instead of a punch. So he opens his eyes to see the older grinning largely at him.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto said while bewildered.

"You pass!"

Then the older crouch down to naruto level and pull him up.

"All of that was just a test to see if you were worthy to use Kura 's chakra." The he older said while grinning his foxy grin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yell as he tried to push the older Naruto off. Making the younger Naruto stagger with the los of support of the older and then promptly fell down to the ground. The older simply sighs and pick up the younger again.

"You see, we all have to give you a test to see quality that you have to acquire to use the chakra we deem fit for." The Older said while looking at the younger with the corner of his eyes.

"Therefore; making each test different then one before."

The younger stay salient the whole while. Then he spoke: "So, what was this test about?"

The older chuckle and said. "Well, it's to test your 'will of fire' of course!"

Then suddenly the world was quaking.

"Well, it looks like my time is up." The older look up.

"So gaki, try the summoning jutsu when you get back, okay?" the older said while looking at the younger.

The younger Naruto looks at the older confuse.

"Just do it."

The younger Naruto shrugs.

Then everything faded away.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, it was still dark. He was tired, very tired to do anything but he had to try to do what the older Naruto asks. So he did the summoning jutsu. What he thought would happen was that nothing would show up and he can go to sleep.

But someone was summon, and the _summon_ was human.

It was the older Naruto.

Wearing his usual cloths, trench coat and all, but what was different was that he is now wearing a porcelain mask with kanji of fire on it.

"H-how did this happen!" The younger Naruto exclaim.

"So it did work. Uh." The older said while thinking out loud.

"What's up gaki?" said the older Naruto as he messes the younger hair.

"How did you get here?" The younger proclaim while trying to ge the older Naruto hands off his head.

"Well, I think it's the scroll." The older pointed.

With the scroll open, they can see the kanji for fire bright red plaster on the seal array.

"So what do you think?"

The old held his hand to his chin, tilted his head and begin to think. Then his head straighten up by understanding of what is going on.

"Ahh…I see so that's what it is." The older once again look at the scroll.

"You see the thing is that the scroll over there is like summoning scroll." The older tried to explain towards the younger.

"Just getting Kura-chans chakra isn't enough, most likely is that, once you defeat use you would be able summon us to call to battle or advice from a kage."

The younger Naruto eyes become brighter then ever by the words of the older Naruto.

"But then power always comes with a price."

The youger Naruto became deflated by those words.

Then the older became still. Suddenly he jerk is head up and said: "I got it!"

"The price is our time limit. We the summoning are like the Kage bushins but we have our own chakra's instead of you splitting your chakra to make us. Making us tougher then the regular clones you make, but we can't stay long." The older Naruto shift his eyes to the younger Naruto.

"But because you don't have enough power, we can't stay as long. So the more power that you have the more time we are given."

"So how long can you stay right now?" Ask the younger.

"Well, it seem like I can stay up to three minutes at most." The older answer the younger.

Then the older said. "Oh, looks like time is up." Then puff into smoke.

Naruto look bewilder then settle down. He yawns; seal back the scroll and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: yeah sorry about the wait folks but my other fics keep me busy. But look! I'm final done of this chapter! Yay me! So please read and review! Thank you! _


End file.
